Hell Prison
by HieiYYH
Summary: Hiei gets captured by an underground prison that sells and imprisons demons for profit. Can he break himself out or will his friends have to go in and save him?
1. Chapter 1

_That noise,_ Hiei thought as he turned toward it, _What kind of creature makes that?_ It felt like his brain was tingling. He got goosebumps all over his skin as he sat up in the tree is was relaxing in. He looked all around with all three of his eyes but didn't see anything.

He jumped through the trees, eager to find what makes such a beautiful sound. It lead him to a small clearing in the large forest he was in. The noise disappeared. The sun suddenly became bright as Hiei kept walked forward unwillingly. Then, a piercing and electrifying pain ran through him as he passed out.

* * *

"Dark tournament's over," Yusuke said, "and now we get a break!" He raised his glass. "Glad you could make it, Genkai."

She smiled and said, "Someone has to be around to call you dimwit."

Keiko said, "Here! Here!"

Yusuke looked around Genkai's living room and said, "Guess everyone's here now." Botan, Shizuru, Keiko, Yukina, Genkai, Kurama, and Kuwabara all sat in a circle with food in the middle of all of them.

"Has anyone seen Hiei lately?" Kurama asked.

"No," Yusuke replied, "but I never see him unless he's coersed into working with me."

"I have some bad news," Koenma said in his teenage form as he entered the room, "and I'm glad you're all together right now. Sorry to ruin the party."

Botan asked, "Well what's wrong? The tournament is over, no one's causing trouble now."

Koenma sat among them and said, "I've been trying to track this down for over a year now and I finally found the source. Someone is kidnapping demons in the human world. Hiei was added to list of missing demons not too long ago and I know that's where he is."

"How do you know?" Kurama asked.

"Even though he's not on parole anymore," he explained, "he's still deemed as a threat, especially since he has the dragon of the darkness flame. We were following his movements when he lost him all of a sudden. Then we had a sudden blip on our radar before it disppeared completely."

Kuwabara asked, "So is this like what happened with Yukina before?"

"Worse," Koenma said, "much worse. I managed to get a camera close enough to peak inside and it's bad. I'm not even sure if I want to make you go on this case, Yusuke, but someone has to do it. That's why I came in person to deliver the message."

Yusuke asked, "Well what's going on?"

"An underground organization of humans, similar to the black-black-club, runs a prison for demons," Koenma said, "I'm sure Hiei's caught up in it. Look." He brought out an image of Hiei hung by chains by his arms and legs, gagged, and covered in dried blood. Several human guards were surrounding him.

Everyone looks in shock. "Hiei..." Botan said sadly.

"Where is he?" Yusuke demanded.

* * *

When Hiei woke up his neck was stiff. He straightened it out and saw that each hand was shackled and streched out, held back by chains. He looked down and saw his jacket and sword were missing, his ankles were cuffed together. He was in a small windowless dark room with bars on one side. A small door lead to a dark and gloomy hallway that he couldn't see down.

"Interesting," someone said as they walked down the hall, "very interesting. I'm surprised I didn't catch you sooner." A stout and ugly human old man appeared before him with several human guards.

"Where am I?" Hiei demanded. He looked around but couldn't see much.

"Your own personal hell, made by me, Shiko," the man replied, "don't even bother trying to break out, those cuffs steal demon energy. First, we start with the examination process." He snapped his fingers. A muscled guard stepped forward, opened the cage, then revealed that he had Hiei's sword. The guard ripped Hiei's headband off of his forhead and revealed his jagan.

"A demon with an evil third eye," Shiko said, "that'll sell for a high price. Keep going. Rip his face up, make him look less pretty." The guard used Hiei's sword against him and slashed him across his face. It caught Hiei's eye and a tear escaped, unbeknownst to him. Blood spilled everywhere as Hiei held back a grunt of pain.

"Wait!" Shiko said as he entered the cell. He leaned over and picked up a purple hiruseki stone. "A hiruseki stone," he said in amazement, then looked over at Hiei.

Hiei glared at it and insisted, "That isn't mine."

"It just came from your eye," he replied, "forget selling this one. Now, what I need to know is how did _that_ happen?"

"I told you, it isn't from me," Hiei insisted. He tried to set his chains on fire but nothing happened.

Shiko said, "Only ice maidens produce such tears, only this one isn't the exact same as theirs. It's slightly purple while the other ice maiden we have makes white ones. Interesting. You better start talking, are you really male?"

Hiei glared at them and said, "Yes." _Did you hear, Hina had twins, and one of them's a boy!_ Echoed in his head.

"We have to double check," the fat man said, and snapped his fingers. The guard ripped Hiei's pants down like they were nothing, then threw them back on. The guard nodded. "Had no idea male fire demons were the same race as ice maidens."

"Sir," one of the guards said, "we still have talasman cards that burn the skin off of ice maidens. He could be a mixed breed."

Shiko said excitedly, "Bring them here! A mixed breed, how rare. Fire and ice, your parents must have been quite the scandals." Hiei spit on them. "Muzzel him! I'm not going to deal with any of that shit!" The guard in the cell with him grabbed a large red cloth and tied it forcefully around Hiei's face.

The other guard came back with the talasman cards. The fat man grabbed one and threw it on Hiei's arm. It burned and sizzeled against his skin as he grunted in pain. It went with gravity and fell to the ground, leaving a huge patch of missing and bleeding skin on Hiei's lower arm.

"So we are dealing with a mixed breed," Shiko said.

"Should we sell him after all?" a guard asked.

"No," he answered, "the stones he produces are much more valuable than his mixed breed freakishness."

* * *

Koenma explained, "This prison is underground, literally. It might be easier to get captured and break in from the inside."

"But they only capture demons," Yusuke said.

"I was hoping Kurama would be willing to cooperate," he continued, "we'll put a tracker on you and follow your exact movements so Yusuke can save all of the demons that were captured there."

"A tracker?" Kurama asked, "And what if they take it off and figure out I'm with spirit world?"

Koenma explained, "An internal tracker. It'll stay within your bloodstream for a week before you...empty it out naturally. That should be plenty of time."

Kuwabara said, "I don't know, sounds like a lot of risk to go through just to save Hiei."

"It's not just Hiei," he assured him, "dozens of demons have been kidnapped by them over the years. I don't know if they're all there now but they should have more than just him."

Yusuke asked, "How do we make sure Kurama gets kidnapped by these people?"

"This," he said as he pulled a small blue pill out of his pocket.

Kurama said, "I don't know if I like this."

"What is that thing?" Yusuke asked.

Yukina explained, "I've seen that before! It forces your demon energy outward, almost like a call signal to tell others you're in the area."

"Yes," Kurama replied, "and that used to be a trick from human world. Centuries ago humans would use them to trap demons and kill them on sight." He looked at Koenma nervously.

"That's not going to happen," Koenma assured him.

* * *

"What should we do with him?" a guard asked.

Shiko said, "We'll put him in the freezer with the ice maiden. Knock him out."

A guard ripped the cloth off of Hiei's face, grabbed the back of his head, and forced a mask over his face. He held it there long enough for Hiei to have to breathe in. The room spun around as Hiei fainted.

When he woke up he was on the ground. "Get up!" someone demanded. A crack of a whip cut into his back.

He stood up. His neck was shacked and his wrists were cuffed together. Chains lead to guards. He tried to pull away but nothing happened. "Don't resist!" someone else shouted and with another crack of the whip made blood spill.

They pulled him down the dark hall. Different demons of all kinds were chained up in different cells he passed. "Is ice princess knocked out?" Shiko asked.

"Yes," a guard answered, "she'll be awaking shortly."

They walked through several doorways before revealing the largest and thickest heavy door before them. Even where Hiei was standing, he could feel the cold air creeping out of it. They opened the door and the cold burst out. "We keep it -50 degrees for our little ice princess," Shiko said, "since you're a mixed breed of fire and ice, you should enjoy it too!"

They pushed Hiei in by the neck shackle he was wearing, then took it off. He tried to escape again but they had already chained him to the ground. He had just enough chains to get within 3 feet of the doorway. They slammed the door on him and left.

Hiei looked over and saw a woman laying on the ground unconcious. He looked at her face and was shocked by what he saw.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurama swallowed an elixer Koenma gave him with the pill. Everyone watched as his demon energy suddenly overwhelmed them. "Whoa!" Kuwabara shouted, "Your demon energy is take up this whole room."

"I'll leave and see what happens," Kurama said, standing up. He walked into the forest of Genkai's compound.

* * *

Hiei examined the woman's face in front of him as she stirred awake. She opened her eyes and moved. She also had her wrists cuffed together, with a chain leading to the floor. Her hair was cut short, with a red star shaped hairtie like Yukina's, holding half of her hair up. She wore a bright red outfit, long sleeves and long pants. It was clear she easily towered over Hiei with her hieght as she sat up.

"I'm Hina," she said quietly and looked at him and froze, "You look like-" she stopped as she had flashbacks of her baby.

"You're supposed to be dead," Hiei said as he sat on his knees, "I saw your grave. You're dead."

"Hiei?" she asked, "I finally found you. Come here!" She took her cuffed wrists, put them over his head, and hugged him as easily as she could while being chained up, pulling him close.

"But..." he said quietly.

She released him and explained, "I was so heartbroken over what they did to you. Every day living there after that I missed you so much. Yukina was just a little girl and she had no fire in her. I was afraid she was already like those other women so I faked my suicide and left."

"How do you fake a suicide?" Hiei asked. _It's really her._ He thought, in shock, _Her face. Her hair and clothes are different now from before. She's Hina, my mother._

"You put an empty covered casket into a grave," she explained, "they don't look inside, as looking at a dead body is seen as disrespectful to them. So I left a note saying I had killed myself. I should have taken Yukina with me. I should have said I killed her and left with her in my arms. I met up with your father on the survice world of demon world after that and he was sure you were alive. I didn't believe him until I found a wanted picture. Look." She reached into her shirt pulled out a picture from her breasts of Hiei, about 5-years-old, swinging a sword toward the camera.

Hiei looked at it and said, "Hn, I thought I managed to kill him before he took the picture." He remembered the photographer, and cutting him down easily when he was just a child.

She continued, "We sort of followed your trail, but you killed everyone you came in contact with so following you was tough. Then you lost your necklace-which made finding you even harder for us. Don't worry though, I found it for you, I have it hidden right now."

"What?" he asked. His eyes started burning, and breathing became difficult.

"They pump tear gas into the room so we'll cry for them," she said as tears began falling, "you must have hiruseki stones too or else they would have sold you. Oh, your father's here too! They have him chained up somewhere, they steal his energy to heat the building with his fire."

Hiei tried to hold back his eyes from watering but to no avail. He asked, "Why are you talking so fast?"

She explained, "They keep us sedated for most of the hours of the day so we can't create an escape plan and leave. It should start to effect us soon." Just as she said that, Hiei's vision started to go bad. Tears fell from his eyes unwillingly and turned to stone on the ground as he passed out.

* * *

 _That noise,_ Kurama thought as he looked around the forest, _it's amazing but I've heard it before. What is it?_ He walked toward it as the pill he took before began fading. His demon energy was no longer creating a nearly visible aura around him.

He walked toward a clearing, but he couldn't identify where the sound was coming from. The sun became so bright he shielded his eyes as an electrical pain overcame him.

* * *

"He's out cold," Koenma explained as he looked at his handheld device from Genkai's temple.

Yusuke asked, "So someone knocked him out? How do we know it's the right people?"

"We don't," Koenma replied, "all we can do is hope that it's the people we want." He stared at his tracker. "They're moving his body."

Yusuke said, "Let's go!" He stood up.

* * *

When Kurama woke up he straightened himself out and tried to move his chains. He was in a small dark room with bars on one side. He couldn't see anything in the hall that was beside him. He tried to access his energy but couldn't.

"Is the new arrival awake yet?" a booming voice came from the hall.

"Yes," a guard answered as he appeared.

A short fat man came into view as did several other guards. "The name's Shiko," the fat man said, "and do you know what I find odd? A human has demon energy radiating from him like a damn beacon. What are you, some sort of half-breed?"

Kurama jingled the chains and said, "Hardly."

"Don't even try to break yourself out of there," Shiko explained, "those cuffs and chains on you steal demon energy." _Oh no,_ Kurama thought, _so much for breaking out from the inside._ "First, we start the examination." He snapped his fingers.

A large muscular guard entered the room with a whip. "Don't touch me," Kurama said angrily as he glared at him. The man whiped his face, ripping his cheek wide open.

Shiko asked, "Should we cut your hair? You sure do have a lot of it." He made slitting throat movement toward his neck.

The guard shook Kurama's hair and seeds and roses fell to the ground. "What the hell?" the guard said, "Roses, and seeds?"

"An animal spirit?" Shiko asked, "Interesting, and what pray tell animal are you? Parading around as a human, means you're probably a smart one, like a cat or a fox or something."

 _Speaking isn't going to help me in this situation,_ Kurama thought as he turned away from him, keeping his mouth shut. The guard asked, "Do you hide your seeds anywhere else on your body?"

Shiko said, "And if you're lying we'll strip search you and check every hole in your body so think about that before answering."

Kurama glared at him and said, "No. They're only in my hair." They checked his pockets.

"He's telling the truth," the guard said, then ran his fingers harshly through Kurama's hair, forcing everything he had stored in there to fall to the ground.

Shiko asked, "What kind of animal are you?" Silence.

A guard said, "Sir, we have different poisons for different animal demons. If we find the right one his blood should boil and burn him from the inside out and if we give him the antidote fast enough he won't die."

"You're right!" he replied, "He won't make a good sale if we don't know what breed he is. Fetch the poison."

 _Please don't have any fox posion,_ Kurama thought desperately, _if they sell demons too Hiei might not even be here anymore. I hope Yusuke gets here soon._

* * *

"Damn," Yusuke said, "this is way out in the middle of nowhere. I didn't know anything but mountains were here." He looked down at the portable tracker that was beeping in his hands. "He's awake, hang in there Kurama, back ups on the way." He kept walking through the forest.

Kuwabara asked, "How did they move him to all the way out here already? It doesn't make any sense."

Botan explained, "I'm starting to think they have an underground tunnel system that they transported him by car. That's the only way their speed makes any sense."

"He's still miles away, hurry up!" Yusuke shouted as he ran forward.

* * *

"Let's see," Shiko said, looking through a basket of small bottles, "dog, cat, mouse, fox, crocodile, wolf, and phoenix. This should be fun. Give us a good sample!" The guard took out of a knife and sliced open his arm lengthwise.

Kurama tried to hold back a grunt in pain. _Yusuke hurry up,_ he thought desperately.


	3. Chapter 3

"Try the phoenix one first," Shiko said, "he's most likely a dog or a wolf or something, so let's rule out the obvious ones first. Oh, and don't think this is all we have. If you're not any of these we have more in the back." He twisted off the lid. When he poured it onto Kurama's open wound nothing happened.

 _If only I had my energy,_ he thought, _I can't even sense it in my blood like with what Gama did to me in the dark tournament. They really did steal all of it, but let me keep enough to be alive._

"Nothing," Shiko said, "get the crocodile posion over here." He grabbed a bottle. He poured that into another spot on his open wound. "Nope, figured as much. Bring over something else-like cat or fox."

Kurama asked, "How can you be so sure I'm an animal demon? Other demons manipulate plants as well."

"We have another process as well," Shiko replied, "it takes longer than this," he grabbed the fox bottle out of the basket, "we analyze your demon energy wavelengths through the spirit world database since they keep track of every demon in human world-even half breeds like you. They'll also tell us your name, not just your breed, which sells even better."

Kurama asked, "Won't you have to talk with spirit world to do that? I doubt they like your illegal activities." _Stall him,_ he thought desperately, _not just for my sake, but for Hiei's and everyone else's here._

Shiko pretended to talk on the phone and said, "Oh spirit world, we captured a rouge demon on the loose. We need you to analyze this data for us since he refuses to cooperate," he put his arm down, "it's so hard to lie about something, right?" He dumped the posion onto his arm and it burned like acid. Kurama screamed out in pain as they injected the antidote in his neck.

His wound bubbled away anyway until the burning stopped a moment later. "A fox?" Shiko asked, "Okay, who guessed fox?"

"Hell yeah!" a guard said in the back. Everyone gave him a high five.

Another person asked, "How'd you know?"

He replied, "I recognize him, he was in the dark tournament or something, right? You're the guy that lost to a dead guy. What was your name?"

 _No,_ Kurama thought desperately, _Yusuke hurry!_

"Karasu was the dude who died," he rambled, "you were on that human team."

"Hey now that you said something he does look like that guy who lost to a dead guy, what was his name?"

"He was a famous fox demon too, remember? Turned into him during the match."

Shiko said, "No way, what's your name? If you don't say it I'll pour more of this into your wound."

"That would kill me in under a minute," Kurama replied, "you wouldn't want that, would you?"

He answered, "If you're really that famous you're wanted dead too, right?" He started unscrewing the cap.

"Yoko Kurama!" a guard shouted. _No,_ Kurama thought desperately, _I have to get out of here._

"No way, you think it's really him?"

Desperate footsteps came from down the hallway. "Shiko sir!" a man shouted, "Humans are approaching the opening to the building. What should I do?"

"Kill them," Shiko said, "sick some demons on them. Don't let them get anywhere near this place. Well, Mr. Kurama, we'll get you for a high price, promise."

"I already released the demons sir," the guard said, "the humans are killing them all."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

"He's right under us!" Yusuke insisted, "About 15 feet down or so."

Kuwabara looked around and said, "There has to be an opening to go down somewhere around here, right?"

"I'd say from over there!" Botan shouted as she pointed at groups of demons running in their direction.

Yusuke and Kuwabara instantly cut down the hoards of demons that were attacking them. They followed them to an opening to where they were coming out from. They ran down the stairs and blasted it open, only to see dark halls.

As they entered the underground building Kuwabara whispered, "Spooky."

"This place looks like hell," Yusuke whispered.

"The air," Botan said, "something's wrong." She started to slump over. All three of them fainted since the halls were filled with sedating gas.

* * *

When they woke up all three of them were together in the same small cell. Three walls were solid, while the fourth one was bars. "My head," Yusuke complained.

"Humans!" Shiko shouted as he approached, "What the hell can I do with humans? What's worse is _this_." He pulled out the tracker that had been tracking Kurama. "You're with that tod!"

"We don't know a Tod," Kuwabara replied.

"That's what you call a male fox," Shiko said.

"Kurama!" Yusuke shouted, "Where are you?!"

"Oh he's out cold," Shiko said, "and I'm about to sell him off for a great price. Tell me who you're working for."

"Spirit world!" Yusuke shouted, "I'm a spirit detetive and now Koenma knows about this place."

"Dammit!" Shiko shouted, then ordered the guards around him, "Quick, grab the demons that'll make us the most money and get the hell out of here."

"Spirit sword!" Kuwabara shouted as he cut down the bars, "I don't think so. You guys try to find Kurama."

Yusuke ran off with Botan as she replied, "Remember, we can't kill humans!" They turned a corner to the left down another hall.

Botan was right behind him and said, "According to the tracker he should be down here somewhere. The air!" Yusuke stopped and held his breath before the sedatives could get to him. Botan passed out behind him. He kept going and saw Kurama, bloodied and in chains behind a cell.

Yusuke blasted the door open and took the cuffs off. _Come on, Kurama, wake up, hope I can hold my breath long enough._ He grabbed him and tried to keep walking.

"Urameshi they have guns!" Kuwabara shouted as he ran away.

The guards shouted, "They're running into the sedated rooms!"

"Just wait them out," Shiko said, "They can't hold their breaths forever!"

Yusuke put Kurama down, then blasted into the ceiling, causing rocks and debries to fall on top of them and fresh air to enter. All of the sedative air left the rooms and evaporated. They all started coughing and moving rocks around. "Is everyone okay?" Yusuke asked.

"I wouldn't have thought to break open the roof Urameshi," Kuwabara said as he looked at the giant hole.

Kurama stirred awake as Yusuke took rocks and dirt off of him. Botan stood up and walked over to them, "Great work, now we have to find Hiei." Gunshots started going off like mad.

"Hit the ground!" Yusuke shouted.

"Yusuke?" Kurama asked.

"We have to get out of here," Yusuke said over the gunshots as they got closer.

"They stole all of my demon energy," he said, "I barely have enough life energy to be alive not to mention they took all of my seeds and roses too. I don't have anything."

"What the hell did they do to you?" Yusuke asked as he looked at Kurama's arm.

"Torture," he answered, "I have no idea where Hiei is. They might have sold him."

Yusuke shouted, "Kuwabara, can't your make your sword into a shield or something to stop those bullet from coming over here?"

"They just go right through my spirit energy," he replied.

"Dammit," Yusuke whispered.

"Hey!" someone shouted from behind them, "Get over here!"

Curious, Yusuke army crawled his way down the hall as the gunshots got closer. He looked into a cell and saw a demon who looked almost exactly like Hiei. He wore deep red clothing, almost the color of blood, and red-brown shoes. Each wrist was chained to the ground, only giving him enough leeway to sit up. "Who are you?" Yusuke asked.

"We don't have time for introductions," he replied, "looks like you could use some help. Let me out of here and I defeat the humans with guns. Come on, hurry up."

Yusuke nodded and blasted through the door, then ran over and took off his chains. In an instant he was on his feet and used superspeed to knock out Shiko and his guards before they knew what hit them. He fell to the ground, exhausted.

"Who are you?" Kuwabara asked, "You look like Hiei."

"Kunsei," he answered, out of breath, " _Hiei_ , I know of him. You do too?"

Botan asked, "You wouldn't happen to know where he is in here, would you?"

"He's here?" Kunsei asked, "They kept us sedated most of the time so we wouldn't be able to escape. If he's here he's in one of these cells somewhere, I know my wife is."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hiei?!" Yusuke asked as he walked around the prison. He let out other demons who were imprisoned there as well, there were only 10 of them. After letting out all of the ones in the normal cells he said, "I can't find him."

"They only kept the ones they decided have value," Kunsei explained, "If they decided Hiei wouldn't offer anything here they would have sold him. He could be anywhere."

Kuwabara said, "You look just like him."

"Well I am married to his mother," he replied, "in case that gives you a hint." He walked toward to a large door that had cold air coming from it. Kunsei broke down the door easily enough and found another door behind it, and then another. The temperatures dropped signifigantly.

"So cold," Botan complained.

"I can't get closer," Kunsei said, "without my fire powers I'll freeze to death. Hina's behind that door, I know it."

Yusuke said, "I'll just blast through." He raised leveled his arms.

"Wait!" Kurama said, "She could be just behind that door, you'll kill her." He lowered them again.

Kuwabara said, "I'll get it down." He slowly stepped forward, shaking in the immense cold. He used his spirit energy to keep himself warm as he cut the door down. On the otherside they saw Hiei and Hina fast asleep and crying. "My eyes!" Kuwabara shouted.

"It's tear gas!" Kunsei said, "And sedatives again, don't breathe them in!"

Yusuke covered his mouth and said, "We have to find a way to turn it off." He looked around and saw the control panel room far above them. On spirit gun blast and he blew it through the ceiling. The cold air slowly started to disapate.

"Hiei!" Kurama shouted.

Kuwabara said, "It's those stones Yukina cries. He bent down and picked some up, "Hey, these ones are purple."

Hina started to wake up first. She dried her eyes and started to sit up. "What happened?" she asked as she looked around, "Who are you?" she asked Kuwabara.

"The great Kazuma Kuwabara, ma'am," he replied, "hey you look a lot like Yukina!" He cut off her cuffs.

"You know my daughter?" she asked happily.

Hiei started to wake up. Kuwabara asked, "Wait, if you're Yukina's mom, and Kunsei's married to you that means he's her father? Why does he look like Hiei?" He bent over and cut off his cuffs just as he opened his eyes.

"When did you get here?" Hiei asked as he sat up.

Yusuke asked, "Why don't we explain everything in a less freezing environment. Holy hell it is cold." He started shivering.

As they left the room Kurama asked, "Hiei, did they steal your energy too?"

"Yes, they got you too?" he asked.

"Kunsei!" Hina shouted as she hugged him, "It feels like we've been here forever."

"Come on, we should leave," he replied as she hugged her back.

* * *

They walked back through the entrance as Kunsei and Hina explained everything, including how they were Yukina's and Hiei's parents. "So runtboy here and Yukina are related?" Kuwabara asked.

Kunsei said, "You should watch what you say, he's not going to be short forever you know." He stopped as hoards of demons surrounded them. "Great, I still have no fire."

"I only have one shot left," Yusuke said, "and I already used the shot gun 3 times coming into this place."

Within a moment they were all fighting each other. One large demon grabbed Hina from behind, lifting her off the ground. "Put me down!" she shouted as he reached for the red star in the hair, revealed a hidden knife, and slashed him in half before landing on the ground, reconcealing the knife, and putting it back into her hair.

Kunsei punched a demon down and stole his sword with ease, then revealed it had a hidden second blade from the otherside. "A boomerang sword," he said, "alright!" He threw it and cut down dozens of demons at once. He came back to him and he caught it easily.

"Where were you hiding that?" Yusuke asked.

"I wasn't," he replied, "I stole it off of that dead guy."

"And you already know how wield it?" he asked.

He threw it again and killed more demons while replying, "I've held one before, and saw it thrown." It came back at him and he missed while it landed at Kurama's feet. "Watch out?" he said awkwardly.

"At least everyone's dead now," Kurama replied, stepping to the side.

Hina asked, "What happened to that fat human?" She straightened her hair accessory.

"I knocked them out," Kunsei said, "so how did all of you find this place?"

Exhausted from running around and dealing with the shock that his mother was still alive, Hiei fainted. The only thing he heard was Yusuke shouting, "Hiei!" as his world turned black.

* * *

"So this is where you've been hiding," Kunsei said as he looked around Genkai's living room in her temple. He looked over at Hina who was cuddling Hiei tightly while he was still passed out.

Yukina said, "I still can't believe you're not dead."

"I know and I'm so sorry, baby," Hina said sadly, "I shouldn't have left you there. Your upbringing wasn't too rough, was it?" She squeezed sleeping Hiei in her arms tighter.

"We don't have to talk about that now," she replied, "I can't believe Hiei's my brother."

"Oh!" Hina said, she pulled the necklace out of her shirt and said, "this is his. He lost it years ago and I found it for him." She wrapped it around his neck. "His energy's returning, I can feel it! He's so warm!" She squeezed him tighter.

Kunsei said, "Don't hold him like that, he's going to rip your face off if he wakes up in that position. Here." He extended his arms. Hina handed him over as he asked, "How does he normally sleep?"

"In a tree," Kurama answered, "sitting up." Kuwabara, Genkai, and Yusuke all nodded in agreement.

Yusuke asked, "What did they do to you guys in that prison? I tried to there as fast as I could." Everyone stayed silent.

"I'll explain," Hina said sadly, "they knew right away I was an ice maiden so they threw me in that freezer with the temparture -50 degrees and pumped tear gas in there to force me to cry."

"No wonder it was so cold in there," Yusuke said.

Kunsei explained, "They figured out pretty quickly that I was a fire demon, so they stole my heat energy from me in order to heat the building. I haven't felt this warm in ages." He set his own arm on fire with his own energy, then smothered it.

Kurama said, "They weren't sure what kind of demon I was, but figured out quickly that I was an animal. Then they poured different poisons into my blood to figure out which one I was. Once they learned who I was they were planning on selling me for a high price but then you showed up."

"That's how you got that burn," Hina said.

"Thank you by the way, for healing me," he replied.

Yusuke said, "It pisses me off that they were kidnapping demons, and then selling them off like they're nothing. We only saved 10 others not including you guys. Koenma was sure dozens of them had gone through there."

Kunsei said, "Don't beat yourself up, you did what you could."

Hiei started to awaken in his lap. He slowly opened his eyes and thought, _Where is all of this warmth coming from?_ He looked up and saw Kunsei. "What?" he asked, confused, "Hn, so it wasn't a crazy dream." He got up and sat down next to him.

"Did you know?" Yukina asked, "Did you know you were my brother?"

Hiei looked down and saw the necklace he had been missing for years and confessed, "Yes, but I didn't know how to tell you."

Kunsei asked, "You knew she was your sister and you didn't say anything?" Hiei looked away at that comment out of shame.

Kuwabara asked, "So how'd you track Hiei down anyway?"

Hina explained, "Our first piece of evidence that he was alive was this! Isn't he cute?" She pulled out the picture of 5-year-old Hiei killing a photographer.

"The photographer didn't live through that, did he?" Yusuke asked.

"No," Hiei answered.

"I don't know if 'cute' is the right word for that," Kuwabara said awkwardly.

Kunsei explained, "As Hiei got older he became a netorious murderer so asking people if they had seen him was easy. Then he lost his mother's necklace, but we found out he went to get the jagan eye. Then we returned to the ice world to see if anything happened there."

Hina said, "We found out Yukina left a while ago and figured out she went to human world. When we came here is when we were imprisoned." She reached over and grabbed Hiei when he wasn't looking and pulled him closer. "I'm so happy we're finally together!"

"What?" Hiei asked. He didn't struggle out of her arms, but instead remembered what it was like to be held by her for the few minutes after he was born. _She feels the same as she did back then,_ he thought happily.

* * *

The End


End file.
